Is He Loved?
by Sebaciel-lover-4-life
Summary: Ciel feels unloved and depressed. Can Sebastian help with that. SebastianXCiel. Don't like don't read. First Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first time writing a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfic. so no flames plz.**

Three Years Ago,

Ciel Phantomhive's parents died. He took on his father's company, Funtum, and title of Earl Phantomhive. He felt as though there was no reason for him to live. Elizabeth, his fiancé and cousin, could marry the one she truly loves, Alois. His company…screw it. He felt completely alone.

That was until he met Sebastian. Sebastian, the demon he had come to appreciate. He was his only friend and his personal servant. Tanaka was still around, but it wasn't the same. There were other servants, but they didn't know him quite as well as Sebastian.

Present Day, Ciel's p.o.v.

Ciel and Sebastian had gone to visit Elizabeth and her new fiancé, Alois. The wedding had been called off by Ciel, but Elizabeth had found another and Ciel felt happy for her. She was more of a sister to him if anything. Anyway, when they arrived at the Trancy estate, Ciel felt nothing. He didn't know what to feel. His cousin would be marrying his best friend in about a month.

"You seem to have zoned out, Ciel." Sebastian had been allowed to use his name because…well because he started to develop a sort of crush on him, though he'd never tell that to the raven haired devil. He snapped out of his trance without realizing that he was about two feet from the main door.

"Thank you, Sebastian." His voice held no emotion either. It was as if his essence had been drained, like Sebastian had already taken his soul. He briefly wandered what it'd feel like after that happened. He wandered if he would still _feel_ when he was no longer a part of this realm.

"Welcome back to the Trancy manor, Earl Phantomhive," Claude said once the duo reached the door. The two butlers shared nasty looks. They had never gotten along, but remained composed around their masters and guests. Ciel said nothing as he walked inside, handed Claude his coat and walking stick, and was immediately embraced by the two blonde annoyances.

"I'm so glad you came, Ciel. It would have been dreadful had you not," Elizabeth said. "Yeah it would have been completely dull had you not agreed to come," Alois stated with a smile playing on his lips. "I was here yesterday. You can't expect me to come every time you two are bored. I do have a company to run."

The blonde haired duo suddenly had a look of disappointment on their faces. They had been trying to cheer Ciel up all week with no success. It was like he felt nothing but dread. They couldn't blame him either with all the death he'd faced in his life. His parents, Madam Red, and who knew who else he's seen die.

"You could at least show a little appreciation. We are trying to cheer you up, but that's impossible." Of course it was impossible. For any human that is. A certain demon could easily change his sour mood into a much brighter one, although he never shows it. He just wished that the demon could feel emotions…sometimes. He knows it's impossible and completely foolish to even think.

"If that's all we'll be leaving. Sebastian." With that, the two left, leaving the two exuberant pests with the feeling of failure etched all over their faces. As soon as the carriage was a mile or two from the Trancy estate, Ciel felt his emotions returning to him. _Annoying nuisances,_ Ciel thought.

Sebastian's p.o.v.,

 _The Young Master has been feeling down lately,_ Sebastian noticed. He wandered what was bothering him besides the two viruses. Reading minds was not a power that Sebastian withheld. He wished he did, though, that way he would know what was bothering his precious Ciel.

He decided to ask when they returned back to the town house.He knew it'd be to no avail, Ciel does not spill his secrets easily, not even to him. He hoped he would, but there was no way he would. His beloved master would just bottle up his feelings and avoid Sebastian for days, which seemed like an eternal hell to the red eyed demon.

Yes it was true that most demons didn't possess feelings. _Most._ Unfortunately for him, Sebastian was one of the ones that did. He loved his master dearly and not just for his soul. He had come to love his master simply because he was Ciel. He didn't care that he didn't have a reason why, he just _knew_ that he loved him.

When the horses pulled into the driveway of the mansion, Sebastian helped his master out, and paid the driver. They made their way up the stairs and in the door. They hadn't expected the cleanliness of the manor, nor the "servants". Ciel made his way up the stairs, likely to his study, and Sebastian gave the three incompetent workers their jobs. He went up the stairs to join his blue eyed lord.

Knocking twice before he entered, Sebastian readied himself to ask the question that burned in his mind. He felt…anxious to know, yet he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. He made a quick decision whether or not he should.

"Young Master…" Sebastian trailed off as he looked at his little lord's face. He looked as though he were a ghost. No…soulless. The one thing Sebastian noticed was that there was one emotion spread all over his face. Sadness. It hurt to see him in such a poor state.

"Why do I feel as though there's no one to love me, Sebastian? Why? I have no relatives left, I have no fiancé, I have no one."This was why he was so dejected. He felt alone and unloved. Sebastian didn't know whether to hug the boy or not. He decided against it.

"Ciel, is this why you've been so down as of late?" "…Yes." "Why didn't you say something? You could have told me." "You wouldn't understand. You're a demon. Demons haven't the ability to feel emotions like humans can." How wrong he was.

Sebastian had acted before he thought. In one swift move, he had the boy by the waist, his lips pressed against the boy's own. When he broke the contact, the younger was gasping for breath, but had a look of genuine surprise.

"Demons can feel too, my lord. Not all, but some. I love you, Ciel."

Ciel's p.o.v.,

"Demons can feel too, my lord. Not all, but some. I love you, Ciel."

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sebastian loved him? He didn't know if this was just another one of his dreams. It felt real, but was too good to be true.

"I-is this real?" "Yes Ciel. This is real." It was real. Sebastian really loved him. This was a dream come true. He realized that he hadn't said anything back to Sebastian.

He just kissed him. He kissed him to let him know how he truly felt. He kissed him till he needed air. He kissed him because he loved him.

"I love you too, Sebastian."

 **How was it? Please leave an answer in the reviews. I really want to know. I had wanted to write this for a while but I couldn't come up with a beginning. Anyway, I shall write again sometime.**


	2. Author's Note

**Okay firstly I am so sorry! I forgot that I was going on vacation the week after band camp and then my lap top won't work. I am school shopping right now (not this moment .-.) so can I ask you guys to wait until a little after school starts please.**

 **Secondly I've decided to make a sequel to this instead. The name will be something like, "He Feels it Now" or something like that I'm not entirely sure right now but be watching for it. :-D**


End file.
